Broken Wings of the Fallen: A Hetalia OC Fanfiction
by Aurora Aviana Borealis
Summary: Aviana Carreido Vargas. That was her name, right? According to her adopted father, the country of Spain, and her childhood companion Romano (otherwise known as South Italy), that's all the information there is about herself. Or, moreso, all the information that is needed to know... But what happens if everything you knew morphed into a beautiful, yet twisted tale of regret?
1. Prologue: The Darkness Vanishes

Prologue: The Darkness Vanishes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. THE CHARACTERS NOT IN THE ANIME HETALIA BELONG TO ME. **

_ Deep in the depths of this foggy dream world, I had grown comfortable. I'd seen nothing, nor felt nothing for what felt like an eternity now. But once I started thinking of all of the memories that float around me, like orbs of light, and all of the people that mean the world to me... Mama... Luna... Romano... Papa... Perhaps, bit by bit, these bittersweet memories could lead me out. I would have cried, but I was at a point past sorrow. Just... Empty nothing. Sweet, sweet, nothing. I would have screamed, except there would have been no one to hear me. I had been utterly helpless for a long, lonely time._

_ Then it finally happened. I heard actual, familiar voices. Ones I thought I would never hear again. _

_**"Romaaanoo... I feel siiickk..."**_

_** "It's your own damned fault for eating the hospital food, idiota! I swear, if you get sick I will NOT try and make you feel better. Humph."**_

_** "Come on, don't be cold. You know...**_** She**_** wouldn't like that."**_

_** "... How many times do we have to go through this? Spain... She's n-never fucking coming back!"**_

_A period of deafening silence followed this. Was I back into the nothingness again?_

_**"Romano, it's going to be okay, mijo. Please don't cry again..."**_

_** "Y-you're crying too, ya know..."**_

_My hands, once numb and weightless, suddenly began to feel alive and tingling. I felt someone place their hands into mine. It was warm, trembling, and somewhat comforting. The first thing I had felt in a long time... It was truly a blessing... _

_ Slowly but surely, I could feel the darkness surrounding me slowly dissolving away. I began to see blurred, almost obscured figures coming into view. In the center of my vision, however,a clear vision of a silvery-blue haired girl, who looked around eight years old, stood in front of me. She began to walk towards me, love and sorrow mixed in her eyes as tears fell from her cheeks. She placed her hands into mine, and whispered something I couldn't even make out. Then she started to disappear, and as she did tears fell from my cheeks as well, for I remembered who she was now. But I never had the time to say goodbye._

_ Through those distorted lines, I saw familiar emerald eyes... The eyes slowly became part of a loving, comforting face. It was... P-Papa... He opened his mouth to speak something, and as he said the words to me, I still heard the girl's voice echoing his._

_**"I've been waiting for you for the longest time... Welcome back, Aurora."**_


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**OK, SO AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. CHARACTERS NOT FROM HETALIA ARE MY OWN. (Including the very adorkable Aviana!) Enjoy! Reviews are most welcome! :)**

_And through those distorted lines,_

_ I saw familiar emerald eyes._

_ The owner of these eyes spoke hundreds of words_

_ Without ever having to utter a sound._

_ "You're alive." He said shakily, tears falling down._

_ "My little girl is back." His eyes spoke._

_ And then his eyes and mouth spoke in unison,_

_ "I made a promise to protect you, and care for you... I... I failed that promise. For hundreds of years I thought of you, and was never able to forgive myself because you were not home with me. My little girl... I vow to never let those sweet eyes of yours close away again."_

_ ..._

It's been a week now since the day I woke up, or "Miracle Day", as Papa Spain puts it. He says that God blessed us all by letting me return from heaven. When I first woke up from "the coma" (although I'm not really sure what a "coma" is), Papa rushed to get the nurses to check on me. When Dr. Ramirez cleared everything to be ok, both Papa and Romano broke down in tears, they couldn't believe it. To be honest, I still can't believe it. According to the doctors, it was an unbelievable medical miracle.

My memories have mostly disappeared, and the only things I remember are, one, the country of Spain is my adoptive father. Two, Romano, or otherwise known as South Italy, is my dearest childhood friend. And lastly, my name. Aviana Carreido Vargas. It sure has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? It feels so good to have a name you can use to identify yourself. I personally think that names can say a lot about someone, oh but I'm getting carried away again, my apologies.

Anyways, I too, was a nation, according to Roma, but my identity was unknown. Papa says that he found me when I was very little girl, eating a tomato from his tomato garden. He felt sorry that I didn't have a home or a family and took me in to take care of me. Romano was also living there as a young boy at the time, and we became very close. The three of us lived happily there for quite a while, until one day it all changed when Papa had to go to war. Romano was the older one, so he had to look out for me while Papa was gone. The day Papa was intended to come home, Romano and I got in a terrible fight. I apparently carelessly ran into the road when a carriage was speeding at me, and I got hit.

At first, everyone believed me to be dead. But Papa forbade anyone from burrying me, for he had a dream that an angel came to him and told him I was still alive. Years, then decades, then centuries went by, but Papa and Romano never lost faith in that mysterious angel who said I'd come back again. I still kept mulling over all of this new and strange information about myself. My own identity. Almost feels as strange as the way this hospital looks. There's these weird monsters made out of the same stuff used to make swords, and everything is so white! Too much white!

I was still thinking to myself when I heard a knock at my door.

"Y-yes?" I asked hoarsely. It was still very difficult for me to speak.

"_Avita!~_ It's me, _mija. _Just came to check up on you, and I have some great news!" He walked towards me with an obvious bounce in his steps, and a huge grin that shone so brilliantly it could rival the sun itself. He pulled up a chair next to my bed and placed my hand into his.

"How would you feel if I told you that you could finally get out of here tomorrow morning."

Excitement bubbled up inside me and spilled out into my first true, honest-to-God smile since I woke up. Of course I wanted to get out of this confusing place! Not to mention it was so lonely, and all these weird tubes and nurses prodding me were driving me insane! Also, I could go home again. For what felt like an eternity I was stuck in that lonely, mind-numbing purgatory, and that was my home. But to have a true home, with rooms and a kitchen and furniture and paintings in the walls and oh my goodness I was getting more excited by the second!

Papa smiled even wider at me than I thought possible. "I knew you would be excited. Just one more day in this place, and then we can all go home together again. And then you could help Romanito and I pick tomatoes again like when you were a cute little girl! Oh, but you're so so cute now too!~ Speaking of cute, the sight of you and Roma in the tomato fields together, oh I'll need pictures!~"

And he went on like this for a long time, also adding how Veneciano, who was Roma's brother, and Belgium, a dear friend of Papa's who I guess also knew me when I was little, couldn't wait to see me. And there I was, just enjoying the bliss of it all, but also imagining what our home looked like.

...

"Alright, Miss Aviana, dear. You're all clear to go home now." The nurse said calmly.

I giggled as I slowly walked to Papa and Romano, who were waiting for me at the door. I was highly giddy at what was about to happen. My life was at a standstill, but today it starts again!

As Papa was signing me out, I stood next to Roma and asked him if this meant I'd get to pick tomatoes again. He looked up at me, surprised, then slightly smiled.

"Y-yeah, sure Avi."

He then turned to scowl at Papa. "Oi, idiot! Hurry the fuck up already, I wanna go home and eat breakfast!"

"Sí, _princessa." _Papa chuckled to himself as we were led outside.

"Good- HEY WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You can tell even Romanito is happy because he is only slightly scowling this morning!"

"WHAT THE HELL, SPAIN!"

While those two were arguing again, I wasn't particularly listening. I was too busy being TERRIFIED! There were these tall buildings larger than any I've ever seen before, and they were all filled with gigantic, sleeping metal monsters. One came to life right before my eyes and began to move towards me. Romano grabbed me and hustled me towards one of the buildings.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill yourself off this time?!" He demanded, glaring at me worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry Romano," I began guiltily, "I'm just a little scared! What is all of this? The world has gotten so confusing, and taken over by these strange monsters!" Romano has a strange look on his face now, the glare only half-hearted. But I was horrified now, these monsters are going to take us all down! One charged at me again and I jumped right in front of it, ready to take it down! It made a strange noise and kept trying to get me.

"AVIANA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE STREET!" Romano yelled.

"NO," I began, heroic courage spreading through me, "I SHALL SAVE YOU BOTH FROM THE MONSTERS OF EVIL!" At this point, people started to gather around me, probably there to cheer me on as I fought off these beasts! I looked wildly around, trying to find something to use as a weapon- _aha! _Quickly grabbing the perfect weapon from the ground, I waved it around in front of the vile creature, as a warning signal if it dared to go any further. Romano looked around in embarrassment now, then stared at me, his expression wavering between anger and amusement.

"Ahem, um, Aviana..."

"DO NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD, ROMANO! I SHALL WIN THE BATTLE!"

"Aviana!" Romano said a little louder, giving me a look that said 'Stop right now, you look like a psycho'.

"NO, JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME! I will manage-"

"AVIANA." Romano said to me in a hushed tone, his face completely red, "Those are cars, and they're what we use for transportation. Now, stop acting crazy, put down the stick, and let's. _Go."_

Oh. Whoops.

Papa, in the midst of all this, was now laughing himself silly in the corner. The people began to disperse, but not before giving me strange looks. Wow, how embarrassing. Romano looked at me very strangely, then started bursting out laughing too, which is something I've NEVER seen him do.

"Welcome, hehehehee, to the 21st century, chica!" Papa cried out, still dying of laughter.

Sheesh, I began to wonder if I'd ever fit in this new world.


	3. Chapter 2: Tranquility

**STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, blah blah blah ENJOY! :)**

_Darkness. Flames. No sense of hope. I, The Demon Prince, have grown comfortable to this over time. Sure, when I first arrived here, I was terrified. Horrible creatures of the eternal night lurked at every corner, and it took many centuries to gain their trust. Of course, there was always the fleeting moments of regret and of course there's the whole eternal life in Hell, darkness and Lucifer torturing me, blah blah blah. _

_ But I even managed to match ol' Lucifer's tricks, which led me to the position I am in today. I am Lucifer's deputy now. I am fully ready for The Day of Reckoning, when I will rise from the depths of this nightmarish underworld and begin my plan of long-awaited revenge. I will redeem the dark empire, dance on the graves of my foolish mother and father, and hopefully be able to convince my sister to join the cause. Then together we will consume the Earth in darkness and fire, and rebuild our lost nation. _

_ "I'm on my way, Aurora. We will rule the Earth once more. Except this time, I will be the ruler of our empire, like it was meant to be..."_

...

"Romaaannoo!~" Papa cried out. We stood at the foot of the hill leading to our house. I doubted I would ever get used to saying that. I also doubted I would ever get used to the giant monster- apparently commonly known as a car- that Romano was was currently standing by, scowling.

"What the hell are you fucking yelling for? I'm right here, _idiota_."

Papa's usually bright eyes dimmed a little bit. "Language, Roma. There's a lady present. And I was wondering if u could please park the car for us? I'm going to escort Aviana to her room and show her around~!" His eyes grew bright again as we started walking up the hill towards the house.

" Oh and Roma? Try not to crash the car."

I giggled at that, but Romano and his middle finger didn't seem to think that was so funny. We finally made it to the front door, but before we walked in I stopped for a second. I wanted to truly remember this.

Looking back down at the hill again, I truly sensed everything again for the first time in forever. The wind, the fresh air, the beautiful house standing behind me, and Papa's smiling face. All of it was truly a blessing, even Romano's abrasiveness was appreciated. _I hoped it stayed like this forever_, I thought as I walked in.

Of course, I didn't have much time to think, because the second I stepped in someone tackled me and nearly toppled me over, making me yelp in surprise. I was practically being strangled by whoever this person this was, speaking in rapid shaky Italian.

"Wh-wha-?"

"Aviana I missed you sososososo much I thought we lost you forever I know we didn't see each other as much when we were little but whenever I went to go visit Big Brother Spain and fratello I got to see you and we always had such fun remember me I'm Italy Venezciano! Romano's brother!"

He talked so fast I could barely keep up, but then it hit me. Venezciano!

"Of course I remember you!~ We always did have fun, didn't we?" I smiled big and gave him another hug. Now that everything is calm again, perhaps I can get-

"AVIANA!" - tackled again. This time I did hit the floor. Where was Papa in all of this commotion? I got up to meet my persecutor, a blonde woman with a green ribbon in her hair and a very apologetic smile. Yes, this was certainly Bel.

"I'm so sorry! It's just once I saw you and how BEAUTIFUL you've gotten I just couldn't help myself! I missed you so much, you've always been like my little sister!" By this point there were tears in her eyes.

"Just try not to tackle her too much, Belgium. We can't have _mi Avita_ passed out on the floor!~" Papa laughed, standing next to two other men, one with platinum hair and red eyes and another man with long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. Once I laid eyes on the two a burst of happiness surged through me as I ran over to give them both hugs.

"Uncle France! Uncle Prussia! I missed you so much!" I cried.

"As did we, _ma belle nièce_. You've become such an elegantly beautiful young lady!"

"Kesesesesese! This kid grew up to be as awesome as ever!"

I looked around at all the amazing people that surrounded me. Papa was being yelled at by Romano (do not worry, that is normal), Uncle Prussia was laughing at Uncle France being smacked by Bel due to him touching her boobs, and Venezciano went to the kitchen to make pasta. Okay, maybe it wasn't picture perfect, heck, I know it seems a bit of a dysfunctional family, but it's a family all the same, which is fine by me. For the second time that day, I hoped the tranquility would last forever... never trust your wishes in this world.

...

_"This is the day, my deputy. My horrifyingly beautiful children and followers are rising to the surface. Those damn forsaken guardians will not even be able to stop us. And because you have been so loyal to me, Demon Prince, I move you to a higher rank. Starting tomorrow, you shall rise with my children up to Earth, and do what must be done... Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"Oh, and one more thing."_

_"Yes?"_

_"... Remember to 'take care' of your sister, after all, she is the most powerful guardian known to creation, and a major threat to our plans if she ever discovers that."_

_"... Yes, my lord."_

**AN: I'm sorry, I know it was a short chapter this week, but I promise to bring you a much longer one next time! Biology P-Ap man... /shot/**


	4. Chapter 3: Peace Never Lasts

**STILL DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

**Aviana and Luna (c) me**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

_"Aurora!" A little girl, seemingly the age of four but actually much older, with silvery blue hair and eyes the color of the ocean, sat in the corner of the dark dungeon wailing her sister's name. "S-sissi..." she sniffled, "Where are you? You didn't leave me too, did you?" _

_"Luna... o-over here!..." cried a weak voice from the other side of the dungeon. "Luna, it's going to be okay, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" She chuckled weakly, almost painfully. _

_"What about Mama?" Luna sobbed, now struggling to rip free of the chains holding both of them. __"What's our father going to do to her?" _

_Before her sister could respond, the door slammed open, shining a candlelit light through the darkness, revealing Aurora. She had pinkish-red wavy hair and eyes the color of rubies, and tan skin that was a bit darker than her younger sister's. She looked to be the age of eight, but was actually much older as well. _

_She glared at the guard standing before her, practically hissing at him. "What do you want with us?"_

_"I'm afraid the queen-" boomed the loud voice of the guard, "-will be executed, and the king wishes for his daughters to witness it, as a lesson for the next time they dare to defy his power."_

_A scream, a strangled cry, and then there was nothing but the sound of faint, hopeless sobbing._

_..._

**Romano's Point of View**

A loud shriek came from Aviana's room, making my heart fucking stop. I raced up the stairs, worried that clutzy _ragazza_ found a way of hurting herself again. However right when I barely made it to the last step the idiot in question slammed right into me, causing us both to fall, which lead us to this very fucking awkward position on the floor. With my face hot (with damn anger, not embarrassment), I quickly got up then made sure to give her one of my best glares.

"What. The. Hell." I growled, "Watch where you're going, and don't scream like a goddamn crazy person and make me fucking run up here in the first place!" I paused for a sec, then backtracked a little. Her body was shaking, tears in her eyes threatening to spill out (which I cannot have her do because then I'd be the fucking worst person in the world, j-just because I don't wanna make a pretty- I mean, stupid, girl cry), and d-damn, she looked like shit. I actually started feeling a little guilty before she suddenly tackle-hugged me.

"R-Romano, I had the worst dream. It was about this familiar-looking little girl who kept calling out for me to save her mother, well actually apparently she was my mother too which was a little weird, but she called me a different name that I can't even remember now. B-but..." Tears falling now, fuck fuck _fuck, _"I couldn't save her... and something about that keeps h-haunting me..."

I was about to say something when my heart fucking stopped and my blood felt cold. All of this... sounded a lot like...

"H-hey," I stuttered, "Look dreams can suck ass sometimes, but they're just dreams. So don't cry, ok? I-I'm sorry I snapped at you, _mi dispiace." _I then just gave her a kind of awkward pat on the head, trying to think of what to do to get her mind off, _um, that, _when a light bulb went over my head. Oh yes, that was perfect.

"I have an idea." I said, lightly lifting her chin up to look at me while attempting to smile a little, "Why don't you come help me in the tomato fields, for old times sake? That tomato bastard won't be back for a while 'cause he's running errands, so I guess you're just stuck with me for a while."

Aviana's eyes shone with a new, hopeful light as she raced upstairs to get dressed. Not realizing I was holding my breath, I let it out with a relieved sigh. That was the fifth time since she woke from the coma that she had a dream like that. Ok, so maybe they were more than just ordinary dreams. But like hell was I ever going to reveal that to her yet. I'm actually not sure I ever want her to know the truth, and I'm sure Spain feels the same way. After all, the poor girl got in an accident and went into a coma because of that fucking horrible truth. I still don't believe I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

"Roma, I'm ready!~" Avi called, speeding excitedly down the stairs. She had her reddish hair tied in pigtails with a silver headband (kudos to Belgium), a pink dress with ruffles on the end and a red ribbon on the waist, and combat boots that went up to her knees.

"Hmph, and here I thought you would've picked up _some _fashion sense from me." I grumbled, rolling my eyes while heading towards the garden outside, Aviana stomping along beside me. She looked around in awe, as if she hadn't fucking seen it a thousand times already, then proceeded to stare in bewilderment at a bee that landed on her nose. The act was so childish I actually laughed a little.

"Having fun there?" I smirked.

She looked at me and nodded her head, grinning goofily. "So, where do I start?"

"Um, just start over picking the ones over there, they seem ripe. But _only pick the red ones._" I shoved a basket in her hand and that was the last thing we said to each other for the next hour and a half, working diligently. It was very peaceful, and the fields were huge so sometimes I totally forgot the idiota was even there, save for the few times I heard a little humming from the other side here and there. Not that I was complaining, I'm not afraid to admit it: she has the voice of an angel. B-but that doesn't mean anything, d-damnit.

Finally, we decided to go back inside since we had a crap ton of tomatoes now. The second we stepped inside, however, Spain was back from his errands. He was pacing around the table, a unnerved expression on his face, and when he saw us he just stood there staring.

"W-what the hell, bastard? What's the matter with you?" I asked, trying to mask my worry with a glare.

He stared at Aviana for another moment, before finally speaking. "Ehehe, I'm afraid we have a problem guys. Romano, your mafia called and wish to speak with you immediately. Their boss said it was an emergency that affects not just you, but perhaps your people as well."

**DUN DUN DUUNN. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Stay tuned for next time! (I know, it took a really long time to finish but I was having major writer's block so I just ended in a cliffhanger. /shoots self/) **


	5. Chapter 4: Keep Them Close

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Hamuriya **

**Aviana (c) me**

**Enjoy!**

**Still Roma's POV**

Wait. What. "What the hell, how come they didn't call my cell?"

"They said they did, but you didn't answer so they called your house phone, but your brother answered instead and they told him to tell you. I took the message."

Huh. Something really must be off, from the way Spain kept glancing around and acting all nervous and shit. _He probably doesn't want Avi to know everything_, I figured.

"Hey, why don't you pick some more tomatoes for a sec? I needa talk to the tomato bastard."

Aviana nodded and walked back outside. Then I turned to Spain and spoke in a lower tone, just in case.

"Ok, what the hell is really going on?" I whispered.

Spain sighed, then his worried eyes looked down to his shoes as he spoke. "Look, I don't think we should be talking about this in front of Aviana, because it may trigger some bad memories for her that she probably wouldn't be ready for. Apparently, there's been some kind of supernatural attacks going on in Sicily and even in Rome. Crazed people, some even from your mafia, are saying that strange monsters, or demons or something, are terrorizing them. Some are even possessed by these beings."

Ok, now I was really confused. "Wait, there's always been kooks saying crap like that. There's something else to it, is there? Just fucking say so already!"

Spain paused hesitantly for a second, then spoke in a whisper. "... Those who are possessed say that the monsters are searching for a princess with eyes and hair of flame. Then they can't say anything more than 'She's awaken, now we must rise before she does.' Doesn't that _sound_ a little bit strange to you?"

Yes. Yes that really fucking does. "So... you're worried Aviana might be involved in this?" This just sounded waaayy too bat shit crazy. "She hasn't even been a princess since... well you know, centuries ago. Look, why don't I just fly to Italy, deal with whatever the hell is going on while the idiot girl stays here with you, and then it's over with and probably nothing to worry about."

Spain didn't seem completely convinced, but he complied and went to go talk to Aviana.

...

**Back to Aviana's POV**

I was frustrated, to say the least. I knew I was constantly being sheltered by my father and Romano all the time, but this was ridiculous. After they sent me to the garden, I decided I was going to have to listen in some other way. I snuck to the back door and pressed my ear to it, hearing hushed voices in the kitchen.

"..._Apparently, there's been some kind of supernatural attacks going on in Sicily and even in Rome. Crazed people, some even from your mafia, are saying that strange monsters, or demons or something, are terrorizing them. Some are even possessed by these beings._" More hushed voices spoke incoherently, something about a princess and possessed people. Then Roma said he was flying to Italy and leaving me here with Papa. Ok, _now _this was getting weird. First off, why would they be hiding this from me, and second, what on Earth is a mafia, or demons? They both sounded awfully scary from the way those two were acting.

_ "I need to figure this out, Romano could be in serious danger if he goes alone." _I thought, quickly walking away from the door so to not look suspicious. I picked a few more tomatoes to put in the basket when I heard the back door suddenly open. I looked back to see Papa, wearing his signature grin again, walking towards me.

"Hey Avita!~ I thought I'd just let you know, Roma is going away on some business this weekend, so looks like it'll just be you and me!~" His smile seemed genuine, but his eyes said otherwise. They were still anxious-looking, almost scared.

_ "__But I know what to do about that." _I decided, _"I'll make it so that I can reassure Romano's safety, and Papa won't be worried!" _The thought brought a huge smile on my face.

"Ok, Papa!~ Sounds good!" Then we both headed back inside. Luckily, he didn't see my sweet smile turn to a mischievous grin.

_ "If they lie, I lie. Besides, it's for the best, and then maybe I can finally show them that I do not need sheltering any longer." _Now, to come up with the perfect plan...

...

Romano told us he'd be leaving really late tonight, probably when Papa and I would be asleep already, and that he was going to take a siesta after dinner so he wouldn't be so tired. So we said our goodbyes after dinner, and after Romano went upstairs I then lied to Papa that I was tired too and went upstairs to my room. I had to admit, all this lying made me feel pretty bad, and I would undoubtedly get in huge trouble for this. But sometimes, the ethical thing to do isn't always the right thing. So I decided, when Romano was fast asleep I would sneak into his room, grab his suitcase, empty it a little so I could fit in it, then zip it back up (with me in it, of course), but leave a small yet unnoticeable space so I could breathe. It wasn't the best idea, no, but it was what I came up with in the past hour, so I thought that was good enough.

And sure enough, a little later I crept into Roma's room to find him sound asleep. By this point, I was grateful for Prussia teaching me how to breathe silently a while back. "So your un-awesome enemy won't hear you if you're hiding!" He had said. I smiled a little, thinking about my crazy albino uncle. But, anyhow, back to business. I tip-toed to the suitcase and snuck it outside of his room. Then, while making sure Papa was asleep as well, I took out a few clothes and other things he probably wouldn't be needing, then I quickly ran to my room and hid them in my dresser. I stopped for a second, realizing that it wouldn't be fair to Papa that I have him worry, and scribbled a little note and placed it on my bed before walking out. I then snuck the suitcase back into his room, hopped into it and zipped it back up (leaving a small space of course). Would this work? I don't know, but only one way to find out. With that last thought, I actually managed to drift off to sleep.

...

I woke up very suddenly to being smacked against a stair. I saw nothing but darkness and for a second I was about to start panicking until I remembered about my plan.

"Oi, Spain." I heard Romano say above me. "Get your ass back in bed."

"Ah, but Romano-"

"NO buts. I'm telling you for the last. Fucking. Time. Aviana is going to be fine. She's probably sleeping her ass off, dreaming about bunnies or somethin'."

A couple chuckles of endearment could be heard from Papa, and a soft snort from Roma. Something unsettled me about it though; perhaps the fact that I really was treated like some kind of child, and not a princess worthy of respect. Wait. Princess? Why did I say that? _Oh well. Back to matters at hand. _

I made sure to stay as still as possible as I could feel myself being shoved into the trunk of a taxi cab. Ok, perhaps the coma damaged my brain or something, because I'm starting to feel like this is the dumbest thing I've ever done.

_But too late to turn back now, huh? _I thought to myself, as I was being rolled into a roaring machine that I assumed to be a plane an hour and a half later. Pardon my language, but in the words of Romano, I could tell I was "royally _fucked."_

_ ..._

**Romano's Point of View**

_O__h. Dio. Mio. Spain called. Aviana is missing. _Ohhhh nonononononononono _fuck this wasn't happening again and no I'm not going to fucking panic I'm not going to- oh fuck fuck tears don't you dare start on me-_

**_"AAACHOO!" _**

... THE HELL?!

I threw my suitcase down on my bed and unzipped it only to wish I didn't, because when I saw what was inside I nearly had a fucking heart attack and shrieked. Aviana. Was in my suitcase. Next to my toothbrush. And my fucking. _Underwear. _Why the hell do I spend so much grief on this fucking idiot, again?

"Ehehehe... Heyy Romano... Umm ok, so don't kill me, but I kinnnd of snuck into your suitcase when you were sleeping, threw some of your clothes out the window of the plane and into the sea so I could have a little more leg room, aannd lied to both you and Papa so I could sneak over to Italy with you."

Well, honesty is the best policy. For me. However, this little brat better start damn running before I put a hit on her with the mafia that called me here in the first place.

"R-Roma, you're really scaring me. St-stop looking like you're about to murder me with an axe or something-"

"Who. Said. I fucking. _Wasn't._" I gritted through my teeth, yet my voice was icy and calm. My face was hot with pure anger (truthfully this time), and all I could see was red.

"Um. Guess I better start running, huh?"

"_Oh_ yeah."

_"Ah, incidere nobis." _

Let's just say there was much confusion from the people who walked the streets of Sicily that day when they saw a random foreign girl spouting curses in gibberish and Latin, while an angry tomato-faced Italian was yelling and chasing after her.

About an hour later, I finally tracked that _she-thing _down and threw her over my back and dragged her sorry ass back to the house. I just really fucking hoped Veneciano wasn't home yet, because I know the last thing I'd want _mio fratello _to see is my slow descent to madness as I murdered Aviana in cold blood. As I sat her down (more like fucking threw her) onto the couch once we arrived home (thankfully Vene wasn't there yet), I began my short, straight-to-the-point lecture before her _untimely demise._

"You." I began, hissing and seething in rage, "You ruined my _Prada. You_ _sunk. My Gucci. Into the damn Mediterranean Sea. YOU SLEPT. IN THE FUCKING SUITCASE. WITH MY FUCKING TOMATO-PATTERNED BOXERS." _I was about to continue when I decided to take a look at her in hopes that she was fucking cowering in fear right about now. Her eyes looked emotionless, but her head and posture slumped over like a kicked puppy being scolded. I realized that before I started bashing her head into my nicely painted walls, I decided to try and breathe a little bit. Not that I was pitying the brat, she deserved every bit of this!

I started again once I calmed. "Ok. Explain to me. _Now._"

She didn't react for a moment, but then finally slowly lifted her head up to face me. There was no signs of defensiveness or fear like earlier, in fact she looked more serious and determined than I had ever seen her in centuries. L-like when she was... nevermind. Anyway, the thing she said to me next floored me beyond belief.

"Romano... I hate more than anything that I have angered you. And I agree that this was single-handedly the dumbest thing that I, no, anyone at all had probably ever done. But let me remind you that my brain had been _asleep _for _hundreds of years. _So pardon me if I may not do things that are of highest intelligence." She was actually fucking _glaring _at me by this point as she slowly walked closer to me, and I was so shocked and slightly unnerved that I couldn't say a thing anymore.

Try picturing an adorable bunny rabbit that looked like it would never hurt a fly. Now, try picturing that same rabbit with fangs and claws, slowly coming towards you with a deadly expression. That was Aviana at that moment. _Aviana, the girl who fucking took the phrase "would never harm a fly" to a new extent. And she actually had a really damn good point. _But my pride wouldn't will myself to forgive her just yet as I stood defiantly in front of her. However, she actually had the fucking nerve to stand still and stare straight back, not angry, upset, or even nervous. I had to admit, this was turning from just a _little _unnerving to _really fucking weird. _

Then, just like that, her eyes suddenly filled with one of the most heart-wrenching expressions I'd ever seen that happy-go-lucky idiot actually muster. Then she slowly walked away, out into the cold night air, but not before glancing back solemnly, and practically whispering, _"All I wanted was to protect my loved ones..." _

And the last part of that sentence made my throat feel like it was swallowing lead.

_"... or at least, those of whom I still am able to keep close." _

**WOAHHHH SHIT HIT THE FAN! So early too, ehehehe... (dodges flying tomatoes). I'M SOWWYY! Please review? Fav? Pretty much anything! ^.^ (tomato hits my face)**


	6. Chapter 5: Death is Bittersweet

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA STILL, ALTHOUGH IF I DID I'D PROBABLY HAVE A PLETHORA OF YAOI. (evil grin) Mwahahahahaha... (Romano, Spain, America and England all in the background shaking in utter terror at the thought). Yeahh maybe it's for the best that I don't own it... **

**(c) Aviana is mine(c) All characters that are not Hetalia are pretty much mine sooo yeah.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't know anything about the Mafia or how they work besides the fact that they're scary and really bad people. And the Italian used in this was from Google Translate, so it probably isn't accurate. ****So, I apologize. ;-;**

**ANYWHO, ENJOY! **

**Romano's POV**

... Well. That took an ugly turn. I stared after her for a second, then began to ask myself if I should get my ass out there and find her or if I should just let her cool off. Then I thought about it like this: A girl who willingly put herself in a suitcase for hours is now roaming through the streets of Sicily alone.

... I couldn't have gotten my ass out there any faster.

I hurriedly rushed through the neighborhood, glancing and taking notice of the sun setting. I knew very well that it was dangerous as hell here at night, so I may have actually prayed a little for her safety. I mean, yeah I was pissed as hell, but I wouldn't abandon her. I know I look heartless and shit, but I care a lot about her, and I just _can't risk losing her _again.

After about an hour of searching, I remembered about the tomato bastard and stopped for a second to call him and tell him what happened-

"Ciao, Lovino."

-when a spine-chilling voice spoke behind me.

"You didn't forget about us, did you? After all, we _were _the reason for your coming, right?"

Sh-shit! I completely forgot about the damn Mafioso! I tried to repress the surging panic racing through me as I slowly turned around to face him.

"Look," I growled, "I know you may have your head shoved so far up your ass that you obviously can't see, but I'm kind of in a rush, here, and it's really fucking important so why don't you just-"

"Just leave your _cara amica _with_ us?" _The guy sneered.

Oh. _Oh, mio Dio. Oh **merda**. _I nearly threw up.

...

**Aviana's POV**

I woke up to hearing the sound of a woman screaming in jumbled Italian. My eyes flung open and I jumped up almost immediately, wildly staring at my surroundings in shock. I was in a small dark room, like an office, and I couldn't see anything except for the silhouette of a desk a few feet away from me. There was an empty chair behind the desk, and I nearly choked at the strong smell of smoke. I heard the screaming again, although I realized now that it sounded like it was coming from another room.

_Where am I? _I thought fearfully. _What happened to me?_

_"Vedo che sei sveglio." _A dark, deep voice growled from the desk, then a lamp was suddenly turned on, temporarily blinding me. My mind was still hazy and confused at the sudden Italian, and I tried to remember what he said... he said, _I see you are awake. _

_"U-um, s-si." _I stuttered. I was guessing from the man's shady character that he was the leader of the Mafia. Oh no, how on _Earth_ am I going to get myself out of this one?

I felt panic surge through me and could tell I was trembling as the bad man spoke again.

_"Ho dormito bene, principessa?" Slept well, princess? _He sneered. For some reason the nickname made me bristle, and I could feel my blood growing colder and colder. Why did he call me that? And why does it sound so familiar- oh. Oh, dear God. I just remembered Papa talking about those demon-monster things looking for a _princess with red hair and eyes. He must be mistaking me for the princess! _Panic nearly overtook me now. What if he was possessed, and happened to think of me as a victim? I tried hard not to hyperventilate as the threatening man slowly got out of his chair, smirking, and took out a cigar and lighting it before creeping towards me.

Some strange emotion kept flickering in his darkened eyes- wait a minute, his eyes were actually flickering that is not normal oh no oh nonononononono_**no**_ _**ugh why me why me! **_

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I yelled, although it ended in a frightened squeak as he grabbed my neck in a chokehold and was lifted up to his height to face those h-horrifying eyes, before then being slammed into the wall a moment later. Right before I could even do anything other than stare and panic, the door slammed open to reveal two more men, both dressed quite fancy like some of the suits Romano wore to his meetings.

_Wait. Romano! _A recollection of everything that had happened before this finally came back to me._ Was Romano even aware that I was kidnapped? _

I could hear all three men yelling at each other, and the two by the door looked frightened, yet their voices seemed warped. Everything started to look hazy.. maybe... I would rest for a little while... I was barely seeing anything anyways...

_**"AVIANA!" **_

My eyes shot open, and with all the strength I could muster I turned my head towards the door to see that one of the men _**was **_Romano! At that moment I wasn't sure whether to be relieved to see him there or to panic because of the danger he was putting himself in. I struggled hard to speak, but it was very difficult and my voice came out in a strangled whisper.

"R-Romano!... G-get out of here! Before y-you... get.. hurt... can't... l-lose you..." My eyelids felt too heavy to keep them open much longer, but Romano's presence then gave me the strength not to let them close. Romano, teary eyed, raced over to the man (demon, whatever he was) that still had me against the wall and punched him hard. The man let out a shocked cry as he stepped away from the both of us, his head held away in a abnormal angle as he hissed in pain. I gasped for air, finally able to breathe again, and nearly collapsed before Romano caught me and held me close to him.

The other man that was originally by the door had now brought in two more men, and the three of them pointed their guns at the possessed one shrieking and hissing unlike anything I had ever heard before. His eyes turned to lizard-like slits, unlike anything even remotely human, and with practically sonic speed he darted straight at me. With my senses clear and my strength coming back, I was able to grab Romano and hoist the both of us out of the way.

Determination surged through me as one thought kept playing in my head: _Protect them. **Save them from this monster. **_

My head suddenly felt clearer than it had ever been since I woke up. I could hear my heartbeat pounding as the man darted towards me once more, in a rather frightening display, yet I wasn't afraid anymore. I was ready for it. With an angry cry for all the terror this monster put me through, I charged straight for him before instinctively kicking him square in the jaw. I was temporarily taken aback when the kick sent the thing _flying through the wall, effectively breaking it. _But before I had time to ask myself _how the heck I managed to do that, _the creature (which hardly even looked like a man anymore) rebounded and lunged at me again. With a quick dodge to the right, then to the left, I kicked its side and knocked it over before kicking it hard against another wall, breaking _that one _as well. I figured I was going to have to pay for all those damaged walls.

The monster took a few more moments to recover from that one, but I was fully prepared and used those extra seconds to charge towards him once more. It felt like I was gliding through the air as I did, and through the dodges and punches and kicks that followed, I never felt so agile, so strong. I barely even had time to notice how _unnatural _the whole thing was. It was like a strange spell had taken over me, like I was Aviana, but at the same time _wasn't even close. _I tackled the thing to the ground and miraculously was able to hold it down. While it was struggling in my grasp, hissing and snapping at me with unnaturally sharp, toothpick teeth, I whipped my head to face the others.

At first, they all stood in utter shock (especially Romano), but almost like taken out of a trance the two strangers next to Roma raced towards us, clicking their guns. They both stood like a deer caught in headlights, wavering between shooting the monster, or **_me._** I guess it made sense, since the way I fought was just as inhuman as the demon...

WAIT. HOW **DID** I DO THAT?

"_Dovremmo__ solo sparare entrambi__?_" **(****'**_**Should we just shoot you both?')** _One of them snarled at me, although there was nothing but fear in his eyes._"Sei un demone e, strana ragazza?" **('Are you a demon as well, strange girl?')**_

_"N-no!" _Romano suddenly cried out, glaring defiantly at the two as he walked to us, although when he looked at me he had a strange expression on his face that let me know that maybe he wasn't even sure of that. My heart sank at the thought of Roma thinking I was an evil creature like the one who possessed that man, but I stood confidently in front of them and shook my head no.

With a deep breath, I looked square at the ones with the guns and said, "_Io non sono il vostro nemico qui, e nessuno dei due era quest'uomo, ma il mostro dentro di lui ha preso il sopravvento." **(****I am not your enemy here, and neither was this man, but the monster inside of him took over.) **_I felt a lump form in my throat as I mourned for this man, for even though he may have acted wicked even without that demon, no human deserved to be put to death for such awful circumstances as those. With a heavy heart, I looked at them solemnly before whispering, _"Please, put this soul out of its misery. Per favore, mettere quest'anima dalla sua miseria." _

The tears forming in my eyes likely convinced them that I was not possessed, for demons probably didn't mourn for others like that. One of the two with the guns glanced at the other, before both of them turned towards Romano, as if asking him for permission. Romano nodded sadly, then the one next to him dropped his gun and they both turned to look at the other one sympathetically.

With a sullen expression on his face, Romano stated lowly to the trembling man who still had the gun in his hands, _"A meno che non è troppo per voi, penso che si dovrebbe avere gli onori di questo, Affonso. Dopo tutto, egli è tuo fratello." **('Unless it's too much for you, I think you should have the honors for this one, Affonso. After all, he is your brother.') **_

I tried to restrain a gasp of shock at that revelation. The poor man had to shoot his _own brother. _His brother, who was possessed by a demon, and had to be shot to be put out of his misery. I could feel bile rising up my throat, and I just wanted to leave this place as soon as physically possible, all strength from before leaving me completely.

The man let out a choked sob and murmured a few apologies to his brother before pulling the trigger. Red. On all their clothes. Pouring out of the possessed man's head, splattered on all three men's clothes. Somehow, seeing that blood on Romano's clothes, knowing that he was deeply involved with these people, and the blood that got onto my face... well, it was the last straw. I could hear strange noises gurgling from my throat as I slowly sunk to the floor in despair. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to go home. Badly. I wished I had just stayed at home picking tomatoes with Papa and had never caused any trouble to him or Romano or maybe even that man who is now bleeding out on the floor.

I must've spaced out for a while, because before I knew it I was being lifted by Romano, although I barely acknowledged his presence. It was now dark outside, and more men had gathered to bury the body and such. I could hear Romano quietly praying to himself on the walk home here and there, and every once in a while he'd even try and say some words of comfort to me, but after a while of silence he just sighed heavily and put his hand on top of my head. He carried me all the way home that night, knowing that no words of comfort could erase what had happened today, because they'd be falling on deaf ears.

...

**Thank you to all those who have viewed this so far! You see, this is my first fic, so I'm trying my best to make this story work. So, try not to judge me? K? Cool. **

**And plz, review! I want to hear your thoughts, good or bad, and if bad I need constructive criticism with reasonable points. And one more thing: I changed the rating to T out of the fact that a little in this, but mostly in later chapters, there will be some gruesome stuff. I don't want my head torn off, so yeah.**

**Thanks again, and see ya next chapter! **


End file.
